gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1
Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 (also known as Worship: The Director's Cut in the uncut version of the film) is a American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions, Matt Thomas Productions, and Sidmoore Shepherd Entertainment Inc. on September 12, 1998http://ropemall.com/worship-director-s-cut-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, and was released in the same year. The film stars Billy Marcus, Anthony Steel, and Thomas Lloyd. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Starring muscle god Billy Marcus as the "Biker," bodybuilder Anthony Steel as "The Exhibitionist," and hardbody Thomas Lloyd as "The Athlete," in three separate, totally original, and salaciously erotic jack-off features...... "WORSHIP" is your first class ticket on the S.S. Voyeur. Biker Billy roars into your fantasies on a big black and chrome hog, drives it into a sex dungeon, rip-strips himself out of a black tank top and second-skin jeans, then begins your helpless seduction. Before Billy invites you into his bed, this breathtaking Colt model shows you every rockhard muscle of his body in nine changes of gear to include yellow rubber, black leather, and chains. His cum shot is yours to savor... over and over and over. In another segment, BIG bodybuilder Anthony Steel slowly and seductively wakes up to an early morning doorbell, lets in the plumber, then exhibits for himself in eight changes of very provocative undergear unaware the plumber was watching. Turned on discovering he was being watched, Anthony invites the plumber to watch him play with his own massive musculature, finally jacking off for you and the plumber in a luxurious jacuzzi spa. In still another segment, hidden cameras are your best friend watching gymnast muscled Thomas Lloyd thinking he`s alone in a lockerroom. In true exhibitionistic form, Thomas brings out and models nine changes of gym and wrestling gear watching his own cock get larger and larger in a mirror. When he`s shown you every inch he`s got, "The Athlete" pumps off a gusher for you.... and the hidden cameras. "WORSHIP" is beautifully produced, stars three very hot muscle icons, and delivers three voyeur perfect cum shots for your most discriminating pleasure. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1 * Billy Marcus riding on his Harley. * Billy Marcus flexing and waving his arms in the warehouse. * Anthony Steel's soothing BGM in his scene. * Anthony Steel flexing his muscles. * The doorbell ringing in Anthony Steel's house. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This film is the debut of Anthony Steel's adult career. Gallery Strength.png Tough as iron.png Cant break those abs.png Circle of life 1.png Circle of life 2.png See also * Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2, the second entry of the Muscle Fantasies trilogy and the introduction of wrestling in the trilogy. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, the final and most popular entry in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy as well as the beginning of the Gachimuchi fandom. * The Big One in California, for the return of Billy's Harley. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling